fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
FanonLand Wiki:Rules
These are the rules that all users must abide by on this wiki. Punishments for violating the rules are listed below. Rules Before you read them, just a friendly reminder that if you break any of the rules below, you will receive a strike. If you get three strikes, you will be blocked from this wiki. The minimum punishment in this way is a three-day block, with the maximum punishment being a six-month block. However, depending on the severity of the incident, you may instantly get three strikes, and if severe enough, you will get more than the maximum six-month block And one more thing: Your actions on another wiki may see you blocked indefinitely, though this depends on the severity of the incident! Otherwise, here are the rules: 1: Vandalism Please do not commit vandalism on this wiki: Vandalism is when a user edits something without the page owner's permission, with or without malicious intent. Adding useful information and useful categories is allowed under certain circumstances. Minimum Punishment: three days. 2: Spam Please do not write spam, or create SPAM articles on this wiki: Spam is repetitive content repeated over and over again for the purpose of annoying others. Making pages with only one character or word is also heavily discouraged and such pages may be blanked. Minimum Punishment: three days. 3: Discrimination Please do not commit any form of discrimination on this wiki: Discrimination is when a person judges and/or insults another person due to certain traits that they may have. This is strictly prohibited on this wiki, and any offense will most likely result in a block. Minimum Punishment: four weeks. 4: Personal Data Please do not post personal details of yourself on this wiki: The internet is not the place to reveal your personal information, such as your address or phone number. Any instances of detailed personal information such as addresses, phone numbers and full names will be removed. Doxxing is also prohibited here, and any dox information will be removed. Minimum Punishment: three days. 5: Conflicts Please do not create a negative atmosphere on this wiki: If you start to have conflict against another user, try to settle it peacefully in a way both you and the user can agree on. You will normally not be blocked for arguing, but if the argument is taken to a harmful or rule-breaking level, blocks may be given out. Minimum Punishment: three months. 6: Harassment Please do not commit any form of harassment on this wiki: Harassing others is not allowed, and all instances of harassment towards users here or elsewhere will be removed. UPDATE: Under this rule, we will not tolerate any form of hate speech, nor will we tolerate anyone using the unacceptable behaviour of another user outside of Wikia as an excuse for harassing that particular user. This means that nothing, we repeat, NOTHING, gives a user the right to harass or disrespect another user, as the rules apply to ALL users, regardless of the circumstances. Minimum Punishment: a month. 7: Pornography Please do not post any pornographic content on this wiki: Pornographic content is strictly prohibited and any offense will result in a block. Any pornographic content that is found will be deleted and Wikia Staff has a chance of being contacted. Also note that pornographic content may not be linked to on chat. Content that describes sexual nature is allowed, but it may not go to extremes. Minimum Punishment: indefinite. 8: Graphical Content Please be careful when uploading images on this wiki: Realistic gruesome content, such as pictures of dead bodies or violent tragedies, are not allowed. Minimum Punishment: a week. 9. Spambots Please do not send spambots to this wiki: Spambots are not allowed and if utilized, they will be blocked. Minimum Punishment: indefinite. 10: Drama Please do not attract unwanted attention to this wiki: This is incredibly annoying and unnecessary. Many users who have done this have gained a negative reputation amongst the community. Minimum Punishment: a week. 11: Sockpuppetry/Unacceptable Usernames/Block Evasion Sockpuppetry will not be tolerated here under any circumstances, though Role Play accounts are acceptable (this must be confirmed by having RP in your Username). Also, a block evasion is when a blocked user attempts to get past their block by using an alternate account. Block evasion will normally result in the user's block being extended by a month, and all alternate accounts used for block evasion will be blocked as well for an indefinite time. Minimum Punishment: Punishment is extended by a month. 12: Creating articles Only Nintendo, Fantendo and Sega articles are permitted on this wiki. If you create an article that does not meet this criteria, it will automatically be deleted. Minimum Punishment: three days. 13: Political Propaganda On this wiki, you are entitled to talk about any politics that are affecting real life, though this must be kept within reason and restricted to the Politics Folder of the Forums only. Also, to prevent arguments and negative atmospheres, this wiki will ban any political view that is deemed, or ruled, as discrimination against certain groups of people. Minimum Punishment: three days. 14: NO Wiki versus Wiki This wiki will not be used for fights amongst founders and owners of other wikis under any circumstances. First offence will result in an indefinite ban. Minimum Punishment: indefinite. 15: No Changing the Logo or the Ban Period without Permission Only Admins, Bureaucrats, and the founder, are allowed to change the logo. An Admin cannot change the length of a user's block time without the blocking Admin's permission! The logo must not promote other wikis without the Founder's permission. Minimum Punishment: six months. 16: User pages Please do not create any pages out of any user who is under the age of 17. Also, please do not post any accusations on their pages without legal-binding evidence. This is both harassment, and a federal offence. Pages must also be written in a neutral point of view. UPDATE: Under this rule, we will not tolerate any form of hate speech, nor will we tolerate anyone using the unacceptable behaviour of another user outside of Wikia as an excuse for harassing that particular user. This means that nothing, we repeat, NOTHING, gives a user the right to harass or disrespect another user, as the rules apply to ALL users, regardless of the circumstances. Minimum Punishment: a month. 17: Edit wars Users should avoid reverting the same edit 3 or more times on every page, this is called the three-reverts clause (3RC). Reverting an edit more than 3 times (unless it's a vandalism) is not permitted. Reverting for the seventh time to its previous revision by the user may cause a day ban. Minimum Punishment: a week. Category:Rules Category:FanonLand Wiki Category:Important Pages